Unbelievable
by marrissa gnokawitz
Summary: Neverland is unbelievable!A flying boy is unbelievable, fairies,mermaids,and pirates are unbelievable! Peter belives in everything for to him nothing is unbelievable. Until he stumbles upon a quite unbelivable girl that is, a girl who hardly belives. #
1. A dream

_**N/A I am very very very nervous about this story! I actually original made my fanfic to make a peter pan one so I hope it works out well, go easy on me and if you don't like it you might like my other stories at least so check out my profile!**_

Peter sighed to himself. He looked at beautiful London from his seat on the hour hand of Big Ben. The hand shifted down a bit and loud bells went off as they do every hour. Peter lost his balance a bit from the slight shift but he wasn't scared. You see when one can fly heights aren't much of a problem. He just simply glided off the hand and checked the time. _3'o clock_ he smiled. _ Better get back home before they get worried about me. _

Whenever he was out for long hours late at night the lost boys had a tendency to fear irrationally that there leader might leave them. Especially on his many nights time visits to London. Of course he hadn't told them this was another visit to Wendy which would trigger even more worries and fears. But he might as well get on his way back any way. He realized as he started his flight back that after this particularly long visit it hadn't been such a good idea to sit and look at the view, even if it was just for a short while.

Unfortunately this was when London looked its best, and the best way to look at it was up high, and at night there would be less people watching him. For people seemed to believe in things less at night claiming when they saw things like him they needed more sleep or it was just a dream. Peter laughed, to think people actually believed he was just a dream. A strange dream at that, a flying boy who lived on a star called Neverland; with pirates, fairies and mermaids. The children believed it but for some reason the adults just saw it as a strange fantasy meant for dreams and only that.

He found it less insulting and more entertaining every time Wendy's son in law scolded her for telling such ridiculous tales to his children before bed. As she did tonight she would always just smile and wink at the window where he perched listening.

"Sometimes our wildest dreams and fantasies are the ones we should believe in the most." She had told the him just hours ago when he had done so. He had responded as always when she said something like that, with a sigh and soft smile before leaving her to sit on her rocking chair and laugh. "Oh peter how my daughter could have married such a man?" He had laughed as well and had flown in to sit next to her. Not on a chair of course for he was perfectly capable of sitting on air. "How can she love someone who believes in only numbers and logic?" She said the word logic with an extra amount of sarcasm. Peter had smiled and reminded her that he was kind and good to her daughter, and that he had taken his new wife's mother in at a moments notice despite how batty he thought she was. "Me batty?" she had laughed "And I assume his children are as well since they also share my belief in you?" Peter had nodded.

"Well you never know, I could just be made up!" This caused her to laugh incredibly hard as peter flew around the room in circles doing flips and tricks. They then discussed other things that "weren't real" like fairies and mermaids and flying. A discussion even Tink, (who wasn't here because she unlike the lost boys knew where peter was really going and wasn't quite fond of Wendy) would have enjoyed.

And as he grew closer to Neverland Peter smiled again at the whole idea of it. "Not real am I?" he rolled his eyes "Now that, is unbelievable."


	2. The entrance

_**N/A well I was gonna have to write a second chapter eventually…..**_

This was the part that got better every time. This was the part no one ever remembered, though it was possibly the most magical part of Neverland: the entrance. Smiling, peter braced him self. A complicated mixture of heat and cold air hit his face. A rainbow of colors swirled around him as he dove down spiraling and spinning. Kaleidoscope like patterns and sounds like music (but to wild and diverse to be called so) filled his ears. He laughed and flew faster finally landing in a plain dark blue sky filled with dark night clouds and little stars. He smiled and looked at them. _However many there are there will never be a star like mine_ he smiled. He looked down at the large island. The view equaled that of London in his mind but to those who don't see it as often as he, it is one with no competition, a view so spectacular and grand you can't help but smile and laugh. You become instantly in love with Neverland. You simply just want to dive right into the adventure and wonder, and chances are if you're with peter that's just what you do.

Peter this time however like many times, was alone. He hadn't broughtsomone with him in a long time in fact.


	3. who I can talk to

_**N/A Chapter 3! This is where I might put in my new character I mentioned in the summary… Might… or just a sweet Tink and peter moment!**_

Peter dove at top speed into the top of the tree thus causing blankets and rugs and everything that hung on the wall to either whoosh up or shake slightly. A clock that hung above the hammock of one of the lost boys named Slightly flew off the wall and came crashing down on to his head. Peter, who had tried to catch it but had failed and landed on the floor next to the hammock. couldn't help but suppress a small laugh.

The boy looked around confused rubbing his head as he scanned the room. He finally spotted Peter still lying on the floor smiling and immediately jumped down to tackle him.

"Hey everyone Peters back! I told you he couldn't leave us for too long!" He yelled pushing peter into the ground. The other boys all woke up right away and commenced wrestling peter as well.

"Aw were you guys worrying about me again?" Peter laughed elbowing of to of the boys and giving the other few spirited nuggies. They all sat breathing heavy. Well all except peter. He just leaned against the wall and chuckled. "You guys worry about me more than all the mermaids put together!" He smirked.

"Do not!" Nibs yelled. "It's Tink who's always worried! She said that you were going to visit Wendy and that you would might never come back!" Peter sighed. _Why did she have to tell them I was seeing Wendy this time I told her not to! _"Ok, so yes, I was seeing Wendy, But I'll never leave you guys! Like Slightly said I can't leave you guys for too long." They all smiled, relived in side but not showing it.

"So Tink was real worried this time huh?" He asked half smiling. It was kind of flattering. The boys nodded.

"Not just this time, she's always worried about you Peter, that's why she gets so mad when you leave!" said tootles. Peter sighed. _She's so paranoid! But still I should still go talk to her…._

"Where is she now?" He asked looking around the tree not spotting the fairy. Slightly looked at the clock that had fallen on his head.

"She went down to the beach to look for lost things a few hours ago; she says it's good to look for shiny things at night. We wanted to go too but she made us go to sleep." The rest nodded in agreement looking a bit annoyed with what he said. Peter stood and levitated himself close to the top of the room near the hole he had dove down through when he entered.

"All right, then I'm ordering that no one can go back to sleep while I'm gone, got it?" He yelled before he flew out. All the lost boys laughed and smiled. They had every intention of listening to him.

…

He flew towards the beach near the lagoon scanning it for a small familiar yellow glow. Spotting it, he dove into the trees and hid behind a bush.

"Find anything particularly interesting Ms. Bell." He growled in a very convincing hook impression.

Tink froze and turned to face the bush full of fear. Peter being a boy decided to do something pretty cruel to take advantage of her paranoia.

"Sadly it will never compare to my little treasure, got him on his flight in. He was probably visiting that darling girl again wasn't he?"

Tink full of fury came flying at peter. Have you ever been attacked by a very angry fairy? Well I have, and man is it painful! The fact that this was supposed to be directed towards hook made Tink fight and, scratch and tug Peters clothes harder. He just laughed and grabbed her in his hand. She pounded on his thumb and tried to free herself but then looked up and realized whose hand it was. She blushed and turned away grumbling to her self. No one liked being fooled by Peter and Tink hated it almost as much as hook did.

"Why Tink, fancy seeing you here!" peter grinned as he let Tink go. The small fairy glared at him and crossed her arms, hovering over the bush and back to the beach with her back to him. He chuckled and flew over the bush as well landing in front of her. "Don't be mad Tink; don't you want to know how Wendy's doing?" He asked her giving her a grin that would make every mermaid in Neverland swoon with just the thought of it.

Tink just turned away and continued to fly down the shore looking for the shimmer lost things in the sand. He flew next to her laying on his back.

" So I here you were pretty worried about me tonight." He smirked at her. She stopped flying and turned towards him for a moment crossing her arms and letting out a series of tinkling bell noises which was the fairy equivalent of telling him off. Peter sat cross legged listening to her patiently.

" I told you this before I left and I'll say it again. As long as your in Neverland I'm not leaving any time soon." He said when she finally stopped. He smiled shyly his voice becoming somewhat serious. She blushed and then gave him a look to say "What about Wendy? ," Peter sighed and sat down an the sand. Tink floated down to land next to him tapping her fairy foot ,waiting for an answer. " I do love Wendy a lot that is true," Tink looked at peter with a mixture of emotions: Anger, worry, jealously. But peter smiled at her. " But If I don't have you who am I going to talk about everything?" she smiled and hugged his nose. "And that includes Wendy!" Tink rolled her eyes and sat on his shoulder as he told her the events of the night.


	4. Lonley?

_**N/A your happy I'm updating this and I'm happy I'm updating this! So enjoy it while it lasts..**_

Peter smiled to himself halfheartedly as he watched the lost boys practice sword fighting. Tink hovered over to him and sat on his knee. He smiled at her. She gave him a look he knew well.

" Nothings wrong Tink," He said looking back to the fighting boys. Tink glanced at him raising an eyebrow. " Really, nothing" . She said something in her way of " bell talk" and peter rolled his eyes. " I saw Wendy last night, how could I miss her, I'm seeing her again tonight in fact." Tink rolled her fairy eyes this time and flew off.

Though he would not admit it Peter was missing someone. It wasn't Wendy he was right about that. He didn't know who it was but he knew someone was supposed to be part of his life wasn't there. It was something that had been bothering him for a short while.

" I'll be back in a few boys." He said flying off barley hearing the array of comments he got from his lost boys. He flew back to his tree and dove down through the top as he usually did. He flew into his room and landed neatly on his bed. You see peter being the leader of the lost boys had his own little room in the tree. A large bear skin with a few cloths sewn around it in a few places served as a door to separate him from his boys on the few times he wanted to be alone.

This was one of those times. Well actually it wasn't so it was. Let me explain. You see though he didn't know it yet, Peter was lonely. Lonely for someone to show his world to. He missed the excitement every new lost boy or in Wendy's case (though there had only been two her and her daughter) new mothers had when they first experienced Neverland and it's wonders. He missed the pride he felt when he told them his stories and they gasped and asked "really?" at all the right times. The mermaids were always excited to here about his adventures no matter how many times he told them….but it wasn't the same.

So now he was sitting having some alone time to think about how he wanted someone.

" I need to talk to Wendy." He said to himself and thought of away to leave that night as to not worry his lost boys. For this was something Tink didn't understand and could possibly be insulted by.


End file.
